


Pure Morning

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Coming Out, Drinking, Drug Use, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flirting, Gay Character, Love, M/M, Marijuana, Singing, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teenagers, Trans Character, Trans Damien Bloodmarch, Trans Male Character, insecure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Being a teenager is the most difficult part of someone's life, even when they have a completely normal, healthy family life.





	1. A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Pure Morning! I'm so happy that you decided you check out my work! These chapters will be shorter than my chapters normally are, but they will not be lacking in story! I hope you enjoy reading!

The sun was hot as it shone down on the boys. It sparkled down to them through the leaves of the trees, allowing little beams of light to reach pale teenager and his friend. Their hands were laced together, something that they only did in private. Orange and Black together in the mid-summer heat made them look terrible out of place around others, but together they felt like they belonged.

The only sound you could hear was the wind rustling the leaves and branches on the trees. There was also a much quieter sound of music that was leaking out of the well-used earbuds. A sigh rippled through the pleasant mix of noises, “Do you think anyone will find us up here?” Lucien asked, his deep voice sent a wave of pleasure through the younger teenager.

“Probably not,” Ernest breathed, his voice was almost at the same beat as the music. His thumb ran along the other’s overly pale knuckles. “I can’t wait for school to end.”

“Me too,” Lucien breathed, his eyes closed and they became quiet when the song began to become more and more serious. Lucien felt himself begin to sing along, disturbing the silence that they had fallen into. The song finished and the young teenager's heart clenched when his favorite song began to play. 

“ _ When they called me broken, I knew _

_ When they called me evil, I knew _

_ When they called me ruin, I knew _

_ I would always find my way to you _

_ When I beg forgiveness, they knew _

_ When I beg for mercy, they knew _

_ When I beg for nothing, they knew _

_ I would always find my way to you _

_ My name is ruin, my name is vengeance _

_ My name is no one, no one is calling _

_ My name is ruin, my name is heartbreak _

_ My name is loving, but sorrows and darkness _

_ My name is ruin, my name is evil _

_ My name's a war song, I sing you a new one _

_ My name is ruin, my name is broken _

_ My name is shameless, I'll tear you wide open _

_ When I called you poison, you knew _

_ When I called you shameful, you knew _

_ When I called you a liar, you knew _

_ I would always find my way to you _

_ I'll show you ruin, I'll show you vengeance _

_ I'll show you no one, and no one is calling _

_ I'll show you ruin, I'll show you heartbreak _

_ I'll show you loving, and sorrow and darkness _

_ I'll show you ruin, I'll show you evil _

_ I'll sing you a war song, I'll sing you a new one _

_ I'll show you ruin, I'll show you broken _

_ I'll show you shameless, I'll tear you wide open _ .”

“Your voice is so beautiful,” Ernest whispered, moving closer and closer to his best friend. The earbuds almost fell out of his ear when he bent in an unnatural way to rest on Lucien’s shoulder. 

“I don’t like it,” he shook his head, his silvery hair fell down onto the grass. They were silent for a moment, just reveling in the pleasant silence. “Everything seems to be so hectic back at school. I hate it.”

“Isn’t that why we’re here, instead of there?” Ernest asked with a chuckle.

“Yeah,” Lucian said, letting out a small laugh of his own. He moved his hand off of his chest, falling down next to the two bodies. He could feel the heat coming off of his friend and it caused his breath to hitch in his throat. After another song had pumped through their earbuds, Ernest moved his pinky, wrapping it around Lucien’s. The action caused both of their cheeks to light up into a bright scarlet hue, but they remained that way all the same.


	2. A Friend With Weed is Better

“Pass it,” Lucien hummed, holding his hand out to Ernest. The younger boy narrowed his eyes, taking a long drag from the joint. He held the smoke in his lungs as he passed it to his friend, Lucien ashing it first before he stuck it in between his lips. He took a long, slow drag out of it, relishing in the feeling. 

“You’re so hot,” Ernest near moaned, leaning over so that his head was in between his knees.

“Am not,” the older teenager snickered, leaning over and pushing Ernest’s shoulder a small bit, causing him to teeter back and forth drunkenly.

“You are!” Ernest said as if someone had just told him his favorite thing was dumb. “You’ve got piercings, which is hot all on its own, and your hair makes your face look so pretty.”

Lucien felt his face turn bright red, feeling like it was on fire. He opened and shut his mouth a few times, trying to find something to say, after a moment he simply took another drag from the joint. Ernest whimpered to himself, leaning back against the brick wall.

“You okay?” Lucien asked, his voice soft and caring.

“No,” the smaller teenager shook his head. “My dad yelled at me again last night for something I didn’t do.”

“Shit man,” Lucien sighed, running a hand through his hair. He handed the joint back to his friend, moving so that they were sitting against the wall next to each other. “Did he, hit you, again?” he asked, the words coming out choppy and discombobulated.

“Yeah,” Ernest nodded, taking a drag from the joint before he left it hanging from his lips. He tugged at the bottom of his sleeves, making so that they hid the bottoms of his hands as well. Lucien made a protective growl like noise from the back of his throat, pulling the smaller teenager into his chest. Ernest squirmed as he was dragged onto his friend’s lap but soon settled down to where his head was positioned against Lucien’s heart, allowing him to hear the steady rhythm. The older teenager’s arms were wrapped around him tightly, one of his hands moving so that he could run his lean finger’s through the younger’s curly thick locks.

Ernest took another drag from the joint, moving his hand so that he could take it out of his mouth and ash it next to them. “God, I’m so fucked up,” he groaned, burying his head back in Lucien’s neck.

“No you’re not,” Lucien growled possessively, rubbing Ernest’s back as a sign of comfort.

“I can’t go three days without wanting to off myself, I’m a fucking mess,” Ernest bemoaned, squirming around in his lap.

“You’re my mess,” Lucien slurred. 

“You’re a mush,” the younger chuckled.

“You’re mush?” he asked hopefully.

“My mush.”

“Good, now give me the weed,” he grumbled, taking the joint out of Ernest’s hand and sticking it into his mouth, taking a long drag. Ernest pulled his face out of the crook he had been hiding in, his glazed eyes looking at Lucien’s face. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” he groaned, rocking back and forth in Lucien’s laugh, almost swaying drunkenly. “You’ve got this jaw, and it’s great,” he giggled.

“You’re so high,” Lucien giggled back. 

“So’re you.”

“I know.”


	3. A Friend With Breasts and All the Rest

The classroom was loud, and annoyingly so. Lucien pressed the plus button on his computer a couple more times, raising the volume of the music that was pumping into his ears. He angrily glared at the board, where a few math problems had been scribbled for their bellringer. He had solved them a while ago, having gotten to the classroom earlier than everyone else had, but that didn’t stop him from getting more and more pissed off from the more he looked at them.

He took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly through his nose as he tried to get rid of the irritation inside of him. The teacher looked up, giving him a small glare as she expressed some of her own agrivation. He rolled his eyes, looking away from the stuck up woman. The cross on her neck clattered against her desk as she leaned down a little closer to the assignments that she was grading. 

Lucien turned to look at the empty chair next to him, and then up at the clock. The tardy bell would be ringing any moment now, and Amanda was still absent. His leg began to bounce up and down as he waited for her, thoughts of what could have happened racing through his mind at the speed of light.

She could have gotten hurt by someone.

She could be hurting mentally.

She could be hurting physically.

She could have found Ernest hurting again.

Oh God, Ernest.

Lucien leaned forward, trying to keep his face in the normal bored expression as he ran a hand through his short cut hair. He took in another breath, clearing his throat softly. Just as the bell rang, Amanda rushed in. “Please don’t mark me as tardy, miss,” she gasped, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily.

The teacher glanced up, her eyes narrowed menacingly. She said nothing, just standing up and walking to the front of the class. Amanda held back a whimper as she walked over to the seat next to Lucien. He moved his backpack off the chair, putting it onto the floor on the other side of their desk, laying it down on the mess of cords that hooked the teacher's computer to the electricity. He turned to her once she had dug her notebook and a pencil out of her backpack.

“Why are you so late?” he whispered, his voice quiet enough that not even the kids in front of them could hear him.    
Amanda just pursed her lips, but once she had finished the bellringer, she flipped to the back of her notebook, to the page that they used to talk to one another.

She quickly wrote in her pretty cursive, and once she was done she shoved the notebook roughly at him

 

_ I found him kissing another girl. _

 

Lucien grimaced, knowing exactly who the ‘he’ she was talking about was. He picked up his own pencil, beginning to write a reply when he glanced over at her. Her eyes were a startling color of red around the irises and pupils like she had been sobbing her eyes out for hours. He quickly changed his answer, writing something down as quickly as possible.

_ You gonna be okay? _

He gently slid the notebook back over at her, and she glanced down, quickly reading his messy handwriting. She replied slowly as if choosing every word with deliberate motion.

 

_ I think so. _

 

Lucien looked at the reply, and his brow furrowed together. Even in writing, he could tell when his friend was lying to him.

 

_ I’m here for you if you need me, okay? _

 

She looked down, reading it over and over again before she looked at him with her bright red eyes. She nodded, giving the weakest smile he had ever seen on her face. His heart ached as he hoped that he would find a way to make her feel better, but no such answer came to him. 

A growl forced it’s way from his throat as he thought of how the other teenager could have done that to Amanda. He glanced over at her, and his brow furrowed. It wasn’t like she was unpleasant looking, despite the fact that he had never been physically attracted to her.

She always seemed to style her hair in a way that brought out the freckles in her eyes and along her nose and cheeks. The bandana in her hair was always perfectly tied, making her skin almost glow. She had nice curves that she knew how to show off, but never really did. His eyes darted down to her breasts, and he knew that he should have been feeling arousal like every other male he knew was, but even at the sight of her lovely full breasts he felt nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to get comments about what you guys think, even if they're super short. I respond to every single comment that I get to the best of my abilities! Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
